


Begin

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Insomnia Week [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, Haventale, M/M, XTale, outertale, reapertale, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Dream and Error meet their happy end





	Begin

Error looked into the mirror, happy with the way he looked for once, the white suit and blue flowers in his chest pocket contrasting well with his natural complexion and the glasses he was wearing. It took time, but Dream had convinced him to wear them, the thing that had managed to persuade him being the fact he’d be able to see Dream clearly as they took their vows. It made the two of them happy at least.

 

The destroyer looked behind him, Classic, Cross, and his best man Nightmare stood each giving him a thumbs up. As he smiled a toothy grin, he couldn’t help but think how Dream was doing, and how he’d look in his suit.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The positive guardian spun in a circle, showing off his black suit and yellow flowers to the few in the room with him. His smile was infectious as always and made everyone else do the same, Blue happily clapping and yelling out cheers. Haven and Outer stood next to Blue, clapping and smiling as well, each giving out a thumbs up and cheers of their own.

 

“Are you almost ready?” Blue asked, eager to get out and wait for Error to walk down the aisle. He had always had a soft spot for Error, being the first person to see his nice side and all- despite being captured by him.

 

“Yup!” Dream replied, excited, practically running down to the altar in the garden behind Nightmare’s castle. He had thanked his old friend a million times over for letting them hold the ceremony there, who knows, it may give enough positive to the remains of the tree.

 

Although both guardians knew why Nightmare let them have it there, it was a sorry for his past mistakes. The most he could do was let the person he hurt was help him start anew, and let him move on with life- and not stay stuck in the loop of battles they had become accustomed to. After all, they were all “balance keepers” now.

 

Time slowed and yet sped up as Dream waited for his soon to be spouse, making small talk with his best man and men of honor as well as Reaper, who had agreed to be the priest of the ceremony- with a little help from his Toriel, Life.

 

However, soon enough, the few guests they had quieted, and the music started to play- and Error walked through the back doors of the mansion, and out into the open. His smiled wasn’t crazed, it was happy, something previously, only Dream was allowed to see. He walked with his bouquet of echo flowers happily, Nightmare walking down with him, acting like the father figure he was to his team. It was almost too fitting when Dream thought about it.

 

Time slowed even more as they waited to give out the traditional vows and “I do” ’s, It seemed as if they were the only ones there- that, and Reapers voice.

 

After a few more lines, that were able to just kiss each other and leave for their honeymoon, which was simply going straight back home and relaxing together.

 

Now, They can begin their new life.


End file.
